The invention relates generally to baby strollers, and more particularly to baby strollers that are used to bring a baby along while running.
It has become commonplace for persons to use wheeled devices to bring a child along while running. These wheeled devices are referred to as "Baby Joggers", running strollers, and other names. They are distinguished by their large wheels (typically three) and other features intended to make then more suited to running than normal baby carriages or strollers.
One disadvantage common to the presently popular devices is the need to use a hand or hands to control the device by holding the handle while running. This activity is difficult and cumbersome because the inability to swing one's arm while running costs the body the use of that arm as a counterbalance. The resulting unbalanced running action is difficult, uncomfortable, no fun, and potentially injurious. Thus there is the need for a baby stroller that can be used while running without requiring the use of the upper limb(s) for control.